


Dirty Thoughts

by arielchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielchan/pseuds/arielchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge was to write fanfiction as a character would write it if they discovered fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Thoughts

Parvati’s bronze hands shook when she checked and she tucked them quickly under her arms, lest her escort notice the movement. When her sister glanced back at her, she turned the concealment into a careful straightening of her sheer pink nightgown, unconsciously smoothing the fabric along her hips so that it clung to her slight curves.

“What’s wrong,” Padma asked, glowing in a light blue gown similar to her twin’s. “Are you nervous?”

“A bit,” Parvati responded. “Aren’t you frightened we’ll be caught out after hours?”

“No. I’m a prefect. If Filch catches us, I’ll just say I caught you and I’m escorting you back to your common room.”

“Does that work?”

Padma smiled and replied, “In theory.”

The corridors were totally dark, with barely enough moonlight flowing through the arched windows to see the shades of paintings and statues they passed. Parvati quivered slightly with excitement and hoped her sister thought it was just from the cold stone floor cradling her bare feet. “How much farther?” she whispered.

“We’re here.”

The prefects’ bathroom was everything Parvati had imagined, even in the dark, but as the door swung close behind them the mermaid in the painting on the wall yawned, stretching her pale limbs, exposed breasts jiggling slightly, gave a playful smile, and a few of the torches next to the bath suddenly came to light.

“I don’t know how she does it either,” Padma said when Parvati gaped at her. Then she slipped suddenly out of her gown and let it puddle on the floor. “Come on.”

Parvati watched, unable to move, as her sister’s gleaming, curvaceous form slipped silently into the warmly bubbling waters of the bath. Padma looked so much like their mother must have looked years ago when she was their age. Oddly, that thought did not disturb the Gryffindor girl.

“Get in already, lazy bones,” Padma grinned up and splashed at her slightly. “The water is great.”

“I… umm…”

“Nervous still?” Padma scoffed. “What are you afraid of? It’s only me.” One thin brown arm reached out, palm up offering safe passage to her sister.

Parvati took a step back at first, then slowly unbuttoned her gown and lifted it off over her head. She held it in front of her for a moment, shyly trying to hide her slim, boyish form, before letting it drop to entwine with her sister’s garment. She inched forward and put her hand in her sister’s, having time for only one shuddering deep breath before she was inextricably pulled down into the waiting arms of her twin.

As she descended their bodies brushed and they both froze as the shock that coursed through them like the bolt of destiny. “I’m sorry,” Padma stuttered.

“No!” Parvati interrupted, looking down at the clear waters between their stomachs with shame. “It’s my fault. I… I wanted it.”

“Wanted it? Wanted what?” Padma reached out, caressing her sister’s cheek until her chocolate eyes raised to meet her own. “This?” she asked. “Or this?” And with that she leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly.

Parvati moaned in surprise and arousal, then started when she felt her sister’s tongue sweep into her mouth, massaging he-

“Lavender!” Parvati called up the stairs loudly. “Your mother says to get off the infernal Muggle device and come entertain us! We’re bored as anything!”

“Can’t you entertain yourselves?” Lavender muttered, then blushed. She saved her story to her personal secret folder and then made sure to close all her windows. She would have to finish and post it to her journal after the other girls were asleep.


End file.
